


Persuasive Techniques

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Gen, KakaIru Week 2020, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Six in the morning is the perfect time to ask for a pet.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	Persuasive Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> For the KakaIru Week 2020 prompt: pets. Yay!

* * *

Hatake Sakumo is a light sleeper.

Even before his time in the military, Sakumo woke at the slightest sound. All the army did was give him reflexes to reach for a weapon when he wakes up unexpectedly.

That reflex hasn't waned, now that he's retired, so he finds himself reaching for a gun that is no longer kept under his pillow.

He blinks the sleep from his eyes and finds Kakashi staring at him with a narrow look.

Sakumo clears his throat. "What the hell, kid. What time is it?"

Kakashi only stares at him. For a six-year-old, he has an intimidating look. And kind of creepy, if Sakumo is being honest.

Sakumo sits up with a small sigh. He runs a hand through his hair. He peeks at the digital clock on the nightstand and groans. The clock reads 6:00 AM. Sakumo dry washes his face.

"I want a puppy."

"What?" Sakumo lowers his hands. "At this hour?"

"What's wrong now?"

"There are no pet shops open at six o'clock, brat."

Kakashi perks up, looking a little excited. "Does this mean I can get a puppy?"  


"No," Sakumo says, voice firm. "We've talked about this. No pets in the house."

Kakashi pouts. His brows furrow together. "Why? Iruka-chan has one."

"He has a cat," Sakumo points out. "Not a puppy."

"He has a pet," Kakashi argues back, "I want a pet, too."

Sakumo rolls his eyes. He knows for a fact that the cat belongs to Iruka-chan's mother. Iruka-chan was four and hardly able to take care of a pet of any kind. He doesn't point this out to Kakashi. He sighs again. "Kakashi, it's too early for this. Your papa needs sleep. Go back to bed. Please."

"Papa can sleep," Kakashi says. There is a devious light in his eyes that Sakumo does not trust. "When Papa gets Kashi a puppy."

"What?" Before he could react, Kakashi lets a loud roar and jumps on the bed, lands across his lap, sinks a hard elbow into the family jewels, and proceeds to throw a spectacular tantrum.

"I want a puppy! I want a puppy! I want a puppy!" Kakashi shouts. He pulls himself further onto the bed, accidentally knees his father in the crotch again, and climbs up to stand on the mattress. Kakashi immediately starts jumping, still shouting that he wants a puppy.

Sakumo stares up at his son through a haze of pain. He can't even shout at Kakashi to stop. He can only curl up and wish for sweet oblivion.

"I'll get you your damn puppy," Sakumo croaks. "Just let me die in peace."

Kakashi cheers.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi is a light sleeper.

A holdover from his time in the army, he wakes at the slightest sound. Since he has retired and become a civilian, Kakashi has grown to become less sensitive.

Still, Kakashi doubts he can continue to sleep with two pairs of eyes staring at him. Kakashi knows what he is going to find when he opens his eyes. He knows that it is too early to deal with whatever Naruto and Sasuke have cooked up now. Kakashi lays there with his eyes closed. He can practically hear their thoughts, willing him to wake up. He signs and opens his eyes.

He turns his head and sure enough, both Naruto and Sasuke are standing on his side of the bed, staring at him with a disturbing amount of concentration.

"Why don't you ever bother Iruka at," Kakashi peers at the digital clock on his nightstand. "six o'clock? The sun is not even out."

"This is important," Naruto says. Next to him, Sasuke nods seriously.

Kakashi looks over at Iruka, sleeping next to him. Iruka is sleeping on his side, facing away from him. No help there. He sighs, resigned to his fate.

Seeing that they have his attention, Naruto pulls out a rolled-up piece of paper and says: "We have ten reasons why we should have a pet."

Kakashi looks incredulous. "Ten reasons? But wait. We have pets. We have eight dogs."

They don't respond to that. Instead, Naruto silently unrolls the paper and holds it up. Sasuke pulls out a ruler from somewhere and points at the paper. He says: "Rules number one. Snakes and frogs are cool.

"Rule number two: Dogs are not cool."

Kakashi groans and covers his face, hardly listening as Sasuke continues down the list, with Naruto adding additional reasons of why they would get a snake and a frog as pets.

"This is payback, isn't it?" Kakashi asks the ceiling.

Somewhere, Sakumo is laughing at him.


End file.
